The invention relates to a structural part connection between two parts, specifically a part of a car seat, which is attached to a frame, and a fixture part of an inclination-adjusting fixture.
According to a structural part connection known from prior art (DE 43 39 508 A1), a flat, conical projection of a first structural part is pressed during the welding procedure into a receiving opening of a second structural part. Due to the increased electric resistance between the edge of the receiving aperture and the projection, the edge will be substantially melted away so that the projection can sink into the receiving opening. The connection has the advantage that only small heat amounts will be applied to the participating structural parts so that the structural parts will not be warped. At the same time, the melted region is relatively small and the quality of the welding connection depends on allowable form deviations and the quality of the material. The welding connection is therefore not unobjectionable in all cases.
Based on this status of technology, the task of this invention is to provide a welded structural part connection, which is formed on the basis of known prior art, in such a way that the quality of the structural part connection is improved.
The solution of this task is accomplished in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
The weld seam connection is considerably reinforced by an additional positive locking (form fitting) connection. The reinforcement is achieved without a significant additional cost. The construction of the seam connection and of the positive locking connection can be created at the same time.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will become clear from the subordinated claims.